El grabado
Hace un tiempo pude narrarles la historia de una aventura que le aconteció a un amigo mío llamado Dennistoun cuando andaba buscando objetos de arte para el museo de Cambridge. A su regreso a Inglaterra, no quiso divulgar lo que le había ocurrido, pero los hechos llegaron a oídos de sus amigos, y entre otros, a los de un señor que dirigía un museo de arte en otra universidad. Era natural que el suceso causara cierta impresión en el espíritu de un hombre que tenía la misma vocación que Dennistoun, y que quisiera aferrarse a cualquier explicación del caso que pusiera de manifiesto las pocas probabilidades que había de que se viera en la necesidad de enfrentarse con semejante contingencia. En efecto, era un alivio pensar que no tenía que adquirir manuscritos antiguos para su institución, y que ese asunto le incumbiera exclusivamente a la Biblioteca Shelburnian. Que registraran las autoridades de esta entidad, si querían, los oscuros rincones del continente. Por el momento, él se contentaba con ampliar la excelente colección de dibujos y grabados topográficos que poseía su museo. No obstante, como se vio más adelante, incluso un departamento tan entrañable y familiar como éste podía tener también sus rincones sombríos, y el señor Williams se vio metido en uno de ellos inesperadamente. Los que hayan sentido algún interés por adquirir estampas topográficas, saben que existe un londinense cuya ayuda es indispensable para sus búsquedas. El señor J. W. Britnell publica periódicamente catálogos verdaderamente admirables de extensos y renovados surtidos de grabados, planos y viejos proyectos de mansiones, iglesias y pueblos de Inglaterra y de Gales. Para el señor Williams, estos catálogos son, como es natural, el abc de su trabajo; pero como su museo contiene ya una enorme cantidad de estampas, sus compras no son abundantes, sino más bien moderadas, y acude al señor Britnell más para llenar algún vacío en su colección que para que le proporcione rarezas. Ahora bien, en febrero del año pasado apareció en el museo, sobre la mesa del despacho del señor Williams, un catálogo de las existencias del señor Britnell, acompañado de una nota mecanografiada del propio vendedor. Dicha nota rezaba así: "Muy señor nuestro: Nos permitimos sugerirle examine el núm. 978 de nuestro catálogo adjunto. De interesarle, tendremos mucho gusto en enviárselo para su aprobación. Suyo, J. W. Britnell." Fijarse en el núm. 978 del catálogo era para el señor Williams (como se dijo él) cuestión de un momento, y en el lugar indicado encontró la siguiente referencia: 978.- Anónimo. Interesante grabado. Vista de una casa de principios de siglo. 15 20 x 10 pulgadas; marco negro. 2 libras, 2 chelines. No tenía nada de excepcional, y el precio parecía elevado. Sin embargo, como el señor Britnell -que conocía su negocio tan bien como a su cliente- parecía darle importancia, el señor Williams le escribió una tarjeta rogándole que le enviara dicho artículo para examinarlo, junto con otros grabados y dibujos consignados en el mismo catálogo. Así que, sin el menor sentimiento de impaciencia, pasó a ocuparse de las tareas corrientes de la jornada. Todos los paquetes suelen llegar un día más tarde de lo que se espera, y el que mandó el señor Britnell no fue la excepción a la regla. Llegó al museo con el correo del sábado por la tarde, cuando el señor Williams ya había terminado su trabajo, y el conserje se lo llevó a su residencia de la universidad. El único artículo al que quiero referirme es al grabado, de tamaño algo grande y enmarcado en negro. Añadiré algunos detalles, aunque temo que no podré ofrecer una imagen tan clara como la que tengo ante mis ojos. Era un grabado corriente, y un grabado corriente es, quizá, la peor clase de obra gráfica que cabe imaginar. Representaba la fachada de una casa, no demasiado grande, del siglo pasado, con tres filas de ventanas de guillotina y molduras biseladas alrededor, una balaustrada con bolas o ánforas en los ángulos, y un pequeño pórtico en el centro. A uno y otro lado había árboles, y frente a ella se extendía un gran espacio de césped. En el estrecho margen tenía grabado lo siguiente: "A. W. E. sculpsit", nada más. Daba la impresión de que era obra de un aficionado. Le dio la vuelta con el mayor desprecio; en la parte de atrás tenía pegada una etiqueta, de la que habían arrancado la mitad de la izquierda. Todo lo que quedaba era el final de dos líneas escritas: de la primera solo las letras ...ngley Hall de la segunda, ...ssex. Tal vez podría identificar el edificio que representaba con la ayuda del Diccionario Catastral, antes de devolvérselo al señor Britnell, con algunas reconvenciones sobre su criterio. Encendió las velas, pues ya era de noche, preparó el té, le sirvió al amigo con el que había estado jugando al golf (tengo entendido que las autoridades universitarias a las que me refiero se dedican a este deporte por distracción), y tomaron el té, amenizado con una discusión que a los aficionados al golf les será fácil imaginar y que el escrupuloso escritor no tiene derecho a imponerles a quienes no lo son. Fue entonces cuando el amigo -llamémosle profesor Binks- tomó el grabado y dijo: -¿Qué edificio es este, Williams? -Eso es precisamente lo que voy a averiguar -dijo Williams, dirigiéndose a la estantería para coger el Diccionario Catastral-. Mira la parte de atrás. No-sé qué-ngley Hall, de Sussex o Essex. La mitad del nombre ha desaparecido. ¿No lo conocerás tú, por casualidad? -Te lo envía ese tal Britnell, ¿no? -dijo Binks- ¿Es para el museo? -Bueno, creo que lo compraría si me pidiera por él unos cinco chelines -comentó Williams-, pero por alguna inexplicable razón, me pide dos guineas. No comprendo por qué. Es un grabado malísimo, y ni siquiera tiene figuras que le den vida. -A mí también me parece que no vale las dos guineas, -dijo Binks- pero no lo veo tan malo, la luz de la luna está conseguida, y yo diría que hay figuras, al menos una, en el borde de abajo, frente a la casa. -¿A ver? -dijo Williams- Bueno, desde luego, la luz está lograda. ¿Dónde está la figura que dices? ¡Ah, sí! Justo delante, en el mismo centro del cuadro. Efectivamente, vio que había una cabeza de hombre o de mujer, muy embozada, con la espalda vuelta hacia el espectador, y mirando hacia la casa. Williams no había reparado en ella anteriormente. El profesor Binks tenía cosas que hacer y no tardó en marcharse. Williams se entregó, casi hasta la hora de la cena, al vano intento de identificar el edificio del cuadro. Si al menos hubiese quedado la vocal que va delante de ng, habría sido relativamente fácil -pensó-, pero así, puede ser cualquier nombre, desde Guestingley a Langley, y hay muchos más nombres con esta terminación de los que yo me figuraba; además, este dichoso libro no trae un índice de terminaciones. La cena se servía a las siete. No hace falta que me extienda en ella, y menos teniendo en cuenta que se sentó con unos colegas que habían estado jugando al golf durante la tarde, y que estuvieron charlando de cuestiones que no tienen el menor interés para nosotros... charlando de golf, quiero decir. Estuvieron una hora o más reunidos en lo que suele llamarse la sala de tertulia. Posteriormente se retiraron a las habitaciones del señor Williams, y estoy casi seguro de que jugaron al whist y que fumaron también. Durante un respiro, en medio de estas ocupaciones, tomó Williams el grabado de la mesa sin mirarlo, y se lo tendió a una persona algo interesada en arte. El caballero lo cogió con indiferencia, lo miró, y dijo después con tono interesado: -Es una obra francamente buena, tiene todo el sabor del período romántico. La luz está admirablemente conseguida, a mi juicio, y la figura, aunque un poco grotesca, es tremendamente impresionante. -Sí, ¿verdad? -dijo Williams, que en ese momento estaba ocupado sirviendo Whisky con soda a otros invitados y no podía ir a ver el cuadro otra vez. Cuando se hubo ido todo el mundo, Williams escribió una o dos cartas y terminó un trabajo pendiente. Por último, pasadas ya las doce, se dispuso a acostarse. El grabado estaba boca arriba encima de la mesa, donde lo había dejado el último que lo estuvo mirando, y al ir a apagar la lámpara le llamó la atención. Al verlo, casi estuvo a punto de dejar caer al suelo la palmatoria, y aún hoy confiesa que, de haberse quedado a oscuras en ese momento, le habría dado un ataque. Pero no fue así, de manera que pudo examinar el cuadro. No cabía la menor duda; por imposible que pareciera, era absolutamente cierto. En el centro del césped, delante de la desconocida casa, donde a las cinco de la tarde no vio nada, había una figura embozada en un extraño ropaje negro con una cruz blanca en la espalda, que avanzaba a gatas hacia el edificio. No sé qué actitud hay que adoptar ante una situación de ese género. Yo me limito a contarles lo que hizo el señor Williams en esa ocasión. Tomó el cuadro, cruzó el pasillo, y lo llevó a las habitaciones de enfrente, que eran suyas también. Una vez allí, lo metió en un cajón y lo cerró con llave, atrancó las puertas de ambos lados del pasillo y se acostó; antes, sin embargo, redactó y firmó una descripción del extraordinario cambio que había experimentado el cuadro desde que había llegado a sus manos. El sueño tardó en acudir, pero era consolador pensar que el comportamiento del cuadro no dependía de su propio pensamiento particular. Evidentemente, la persona que lo había contemplado la noche anterior había visto algo por el estilo; de no haber sido así, se habría sentido tentado de pensar que algo no andaba bien, ya fuera la vista o el juicio. Descartada felizmente esta doble posibilidad, le aguardaban dos tareas a la mañana siguiente. Examinar el cuadro detalladamente en presencia de un testigo, y tratar de averiguar qué edificio era el que representaba. Para ello pediría a su vecino Nisbet que desayunara con él, luego dedicarían los dos la mañana a buscarlo en el Diccionario Catastral. Nisbet no tenía ningún compromiso esa mañana, y llegó hacia las nueve y media. Durante el desayuno, Williams no mencionó al grabado, limitándose a decir que tenía un cuadro y deseaba que Nisbet le diera su opinión. Pero quienes están familiarizados con la vida universitaria pueden hacerse idea de la inmensa y deliciosa cantidad de temas sobre los que pueden versar la conversación de dos profesores del Canterbury College un domingo por la mañana, mientras desayunan. No dejaron un solo tema por discutir, desde el golf hasta el tenis. No obstante, debo confesar que Williams se hallaba un tanto ofuscado, ya que su interés lo acaparaba naturalmente aquel extrañísimo cuadro que descansaba, boca abajo, en un cajón de la habitación de enfrente. Finalmente, encendió su pipa, y llegó el momento que había estado esperando. Con grande, casi temblorosa excitación, corrió al otro lado, abrió el cajón y, tomando el cuadro sin volverlo hacia arriba, regresó y lo puso en manos de Nisbet. -Vamos a ver, Nisbet, -dijo- quiero que me digas exactamente lo que ves en este cuadro. Descríbelo con todo detalle si no te importa. Después te diré por qué. -Bien -dijo Nisbet- Yo veo aquí la vista de una casa de campo, me parece que inglesa, a la luz de la luna. -¿A la luz de la luna? ¿Estás completamente seguro? -Claro, la luna aparece en cuarto menguante, para más detalle, y hay nubes en el cielo. -De acuerdo. Sigue. Yo habría jurado que no había luna cuando lo vi por primera vez. -Bueno, no hay mucho más que añadir. -prosiguió Nisbet- La casa tiene una, dos, tres filas de ventanas, cinco ventanas en cada fila, salvo en la parte de abajo, que tiene la entrada donde corresponde la ventana del centro, y... -Pero, ¿hay alguna figura? -preguntó Williams con marcado interés. -Ninguna, -dijo Nisbet- en cambio... -¿Cómo? ¿No hay una figura en el césped de delante? -No. -¿Serías capaz de jurarlo? -Claro que sí. En cambio, hay otra cosa. -¡Qué! -Bueno, una de las ventanas de la planta baja, a la izquierda de la entrada, está abierta. -¿De veras? ¡Válgame Dios! Debe de haberse introducido en la casa -dijo Williams, presa de una enorme excitación; se acercó apresuradamente por detrás del sofá en el que estaba sentado Nisbet y, quitándole el cuadro de las manos, comprobó el detalle por sí mismo. Era absolutamente cierto. Había desaparecido la figura, y la ventana estaba abierta. Tras un momento de perplejidad, se sentó Williams a su mesa y se dedicó a escribir durante un rato. Luego le pasó las hojas escritas a Nisbet, le pidió que firmara primero una de ellas -era su propia descripción del cuadro, tal como ustedes la acaban de escuchar-, y luego le dijo que leyera las otras, que contenían la descripción que Williams había redactado la noche anterior. -¿Qué significará todo esto? -dijo Nisbet. -Esa es la cuestión. -dijo Williams- Bueno, voy a hacer una cosa, o tres, mejor dicho. Voy a preguntarle a Garwood -se refería a su último invitado- qué es lo que vio; luego, voy a fotografiar el cuadro antes de que cambie otra vez, y después averiguaré de qué edificio se trata. -Yo mismo puedo hacer la fotografía, si quieres. -dijo Nisbet- Pero, oye, parece como si estuviésemos asistiendo a la representación de una tragedia. La cuestión ahora es si ha ocurrido ya o va a ocurrir. Tienes que averiguar qué sitio representa. Sí -dijo, contemplando el cuadro de nuevo-, creo que tienes razón: se ha introducido en la casa. Y si no me equivoco, está ocurriendo algo en una de las habitaciones de arriba. -Te diré lo que voy a hacer: -dijo Williams- voy a llevarle el cuadro al viejo Green (era el decano del College). Es casi seguro que la conoce. El College tiene propiedades en Essex y en Sussex, y él debe de haber estado por esos condados infinidad de veces, en sus tiempos. -Seguro, -dijo Nisbet- pero deja que primero tome la fotografía. Pero creo que Green no está hoy aquí. Anoche no se presentó a cenar. Me parece que le oí decir que iba a pasar fuera el domingo. -Es cierto, yo también se lo oí decir. -dijo Williams- Se ha marchado a Brighton. Bueno, si lo vas a fotografiar ahora, iré mientras a pedirle a Garwood su declaración; no lo pierdas de vista. Estoy empezando a pensar que dos guineas no es un precio tan exorbitante. Al poco tiempo volvió, trayéndose a Garwood consigo. La declaración de Garwood decía que cuando él vio la figura estaba en el borde de la lámina, pero no muy dentro de la escena. Recordaba que tenía una marca blanca en la espalda, sobre la ropa, pero no estaba seguro de que fuera una cruz. Así que procedieron a redactar y firmar el documento, y Nisbet se dispuso a fotografiar el cuadro. -¿Qué piensas hacer ahora? -dijo- ¿Vas a sentarte a vigilarlo todo el día? -No, me parece que no. -dijo Williams- Creo que ya hemos visto todo lo que teníamos que ver. Mira, en el tiempo transcurrido desde anoche hasta ahora ha habido ocasión de sobra para que sucedan montones de cosas, pero lo único que ha hecho esa criatura ha sido meterse en la casa. Puede que haya llevado a cabo lo que se proponía y se haya marchado otra vez, pero el hecho de que la ventana esté abierta, creo, debe significar que todavía está dentro. Supongo que podemos dejarlo con toda tranquilidad. Además, tengo la impresión de que no cambiará mucho durante el día, si es que cambia algo. Esta tarde saldremos a dar una vuelta, y regresaremos a la hora del té o cuando ya empiece a oscurecer. Lo dejaré ahí, encima de la mesa, y cerraré la puerta. Aquí puede entrar mi criado, pero nadie más. Los tres convinieron en que era un buen plan, y además, si pasaban la tarde juntos, sería poco probable que comentaran el asunto con otras personas, porque si trascendía cualquier rumor podía llegar a oídos de la Sociedad Fantasmológica. A las cinco subieron a las habitaciones de Williams. Al principio se sintieron algo contrariados al ver que la puerta estaba abierta, pero luego recordaron que los domingos entraba la criada una hora o dos antes que los días de semana. Sin embargo, les aguardaba una sorpresa. Lo primero que vieron fue el cuadro apoyado contra una pila de libros que había sobre la mesa, tal como lo habían dejado, y al criado de Williams sentado en una butaca enfrente, contemplándolo con evidente horror. ¿Cómo era eso? Filcher (el nombre no es invención mía) era un criado de excelente reputación, cuyas normas de etiqueta servían de modelo a toda la servidumbre del Collage y aun a la de la vecindad, y nada había más de contrario a sus hábitos que el sentarse en la butaca de su señor, o mostrar algún interés particular por los muebles o cuadros de éste. Se llevó un sobresalto cuando vio entrar a los tres hombres en la habitación, y se puso de pie con gran esfuerzo. Luego dijo: -Le ruego que me perdone, señor, por haberme tomado la libertad de sentarme. -No faltaba más, Robert -interrumpió el señor Williams- Precisamente me proponía preguntarle qué piensa usted del cuadro. -Bueno, señor, naturalmente, no puedo oponer mi opinión a la de usted, pero no es la clase de cuadro que yo colgaría en un lugar donde mi niña pudiera verlo. -¿Y por qué? -Porque me acuerdo de una vez en que la pobrecita vio una Biblia con unas ilustraciones que no eran ni la mitad de raras que ésa, y tuvimos después que hacerle compañía tres o cuatro noches seguidas, se lo aseguro; así que si llega a ver el esqueleto ese de ahí o lo que sea llevándose al pobre niño, le daría un ataque. Ya sabe lo que pasa con los críos, lo nerviosos que se ponen ellos por cualquier tontería. Este cuadro no es cosa que se pueda dejar por ahí, señor, donde cualquier persona predispuesta a los sobresaltos pueda tropezarse con él. ¿Va a necesitarme para algo esta tarde, señor? Muchas gracias, señor. Con estas palabras, el buen hombre salió, y pueden estar seguros de que los caballeros a quienes dejó en la habitación no perdieron un instante en apiñarse en torno al grabado. La casa estaba como antes, bajo el cuarto menguante de la luna, y las nubes transitorias. La ventana, que había estado abierta, se veía ahora cerrada, y la figura se encontraba de nuevo en el césped, pero esta vez no se arrastraba cautamente con las rodillas y las manos. Ahora estaba de pie y corría a grandes zancadas, en dirección al centro de la lámina. La luna brillaba por detrás, y su negro ropaje le cubría el rostro, del que sólo se descubría una parte; sin embargo, lo poco que los espectadores lograban distinguir, bastó para que agradecieran profundamente que no se viera más que una blancuzca frente abombada y algunos mechones dispersos. Tenía la cabeza inclinada y sus brazos rodeaban tenazmente un bulto confuso que podía ser un niño, aunque era imposible distinguir si estaba vivo o no. Lo único que se veía con claridad eran las piernas de la aparición, horriblemente delgadas. Desde las cinco hasta las siete, los tres compañeros estuvieron sentados vigilando el cuadro por turno. Pero no cambió. Finalmente, decidieron dejarlo y volver después de cenar, y esperar a que se desarrollaran nuevos acontecimientos. Cuando subieron de nuevo, que fue tan pronto como pudieron, el grabado estaba allí, pero la figura había desaparecido y la casa descansaba tranquila bajo la luz de la luna. Ya no se podía hacer otra cosa que pasar la velada revisando los diccionarios y las guías catastrales. Williams fue quien finalmente la encontró; tal vez merecía esta suerte. Eran las once y media de la noche cuando descubrió en la Guía de Essex, de Murray, las siguientes líneas: Anningley, 16, 50millas. La iglesia era un interesante edificio del período normando, pero fue reformada con elementos clasicistas durante el siglo pasado. Contiene las tumbas de la familia Francis, cuya mansión, Anningley Hall, sólido edificio de la época de la reina Ana, se alza inmediatamente a continuación del cementerio, en un enorme parque de 80 acres. Actualmente, la familia está extinguida, ya que el último miembro desapareció misteriosamente en su infancia, en el año 1802. El padre, Arthur Francis, era conocido en la localidad como un grabador de talento. Después de la desaparición de su hijo, vivió en completo aislamiento en su residencia, y fue encontrado muerto en su despacho, cuando acababa de poner fin a un grabado de la casa, del que se conservan muy pocas láminas impresas... Al parecer era eso lo que buscaban, y en efecto, al regresar el señor Green identificó inmediatamente el edificio como Anningley Hall. -¿Le encuentra usted alguna explicación a la figura, Green? -fue la pregunta obligada de Williams. -No sé qué decir, Williams, se lo aseguro. Lo que se decía en esa localidad cuando la visité yo era esto: que el viejo Francis tenía declarada la guerra a los cazadores furtivos, y en cuanto se le brindaba una ocasión, expulsaba de la comarca al que se le hacía sospechoso, y que poco a poco consiguió librarse de todos menos de uno. En aquel entonces los señores podían hacer cosas que hoy en día ni se les pasa por la cabeza. Pues bien, el que quedaba era algo que suele abundar por esta región: el último vástago de una antiquísima familia. Creo que en tiempos fueron los señores del feudo. Recuerdo que lo mismo ocurrió en mi propia parroquia. -¿Igual que el individuo de Tess of the D'Urbervilles? -preguntó Williams. -Casi me atrevería a decir que sí, aunque es un libro que aún no he leído. Pero este sujeto podría presumir de tener en la iglesia una fila de tumbas pertenecientes a sus antepasados, cosa que le amargaba un poco; pero, por lo visto, Francis no podía echarle el guante, porque siempre procuraba estar dentro de la ley; hasta que una noche los guardas le dieron el alto en un bosque que bordea la propiedad. Yo mismo podría enseñarles el lugar; linda con un terreno que pertenecía a un tío mío. Y pueden figurarse la que se armó. El tal Gawdy (así se llamaba: Gawdy; sabía que me acordaría), ¡pobre diablo!, tuvo la mala suerte de matar a uno de los guardas de un tiro. Bueno, eso era lo que Francis había estado esperando; le instruyeron una causa, ya saben lo que eran entonces los juicios, y al pobre Gawdy le colgaron en menos que canta un gallo; una vez me enseñaron el sitio donde fue enterrado, en el lado norte de la iglesia. Ya saben la costumbre que tienen en esa parte del país: a todo el que muere ahorcado o se quita la vida le entierran en ese lugar. Y corría el rumor de que algún amigo de Gawdy debió tramar una venganza, apoderándose del hijo de Francis y terminando así con su estirpe. No sé; resulta difícil de concebir en un cazador furtivo de Essex, pero lo digo como lo siento: es como si el viejo Gawdy en persona hubiera vuelto de su tumba para hacer justicia. ¡Uf! ¡No lo quiero ni pensar! ¡Póngame un whisky, Williams! Williams contó todos estos sucesos a Dennistoun, y este los contó a su vez a un grupo de personas, entre las que nos encontrábamos yo y un profesor saduceo de Ofiología. Y siento decir que, al preguntársele a éste qué pensaba de todo el asunto, se limitó a decir: -¡Bueno, las gentes de Bridgeford cuentan cada cosa! Solo añadiré que el cuadro está actualmente en el Museo Ashleian, que ha sido sometido a distintas pruebas para averiguar si se han empleado tintas simpáticas, aunque con resultado negativo; que el señor Britnell no sabía nada del asunto, salvo que estaba convencido de que se trataba de un cuadro extraño, y que, aunque ha sido vigilado muy atentamente, no se ha vuelto a observar en él cambio alguno. Categoría:Otros